


Wait Upon

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [15]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Morgana Gwen Wait</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> Prompt: Morgana Gwen Wait

_Gwen cannot remember when waiting upon Morgana shifted from duty to something more; a more fueled by screams in the night, being clutched closely, lovingly and potential heartbreak._


End file.
